Nunca debiste querer saber qué pensaba Venezuela
by ShirayGaunt
Summary: Reflexiones de Venezuela durante una reunión de naciones. Deberías saber, que querer averiguar que piensa Venezuela no es una muy buena idea... T por lo deprimente que está . . No pairing.


Bueno, es realmente deprimente saber que después de tanto, TANTO tiempo lo que traiga es... esto. Es deprimente con D mayúscula... Pero bueh, uso los nombres humanos:

Francia-François (que es la variante francesa de Francis)

USA-Alfred

Uk-Arthur

Cuba-Hugo

España-Antonio

Ahora si, ármense con algo de chocolate para combatir la depresión y a leer!

**-\o/-**

**Nunca debiste querer saber que pensaba Venezuela...**

Quizás no era el mejor momento, pero estaba harta del zumbido constante de conversaciones sin sentido, de las habladurías de Alfred, de los regaños del Inglés hacia el americano, de los comentarios sin sentido de François, ni siquiera la conversación de Japón me llamaba la atención, todo parecía tan insulso e inútil, incluso el humo del cigarrillo que Cuba se fumaba mientras pensaba que nadie lo veía me parecía molesto, me ahogaba entre este mar de gente ignorante que pensaba en mi y en mi gente como un montón de idiotas adora - presidentes - psudodictadores - con - cáncer, nadie veía a través de la cortina tejida por mi jefe, o al menos nadie quería hacerlo, el único que conocía esta triste realidad se encontraba a mi lado destruyendo sus pulmones con tabaco, pero no le importa, es decir, ¿por qué debería importarle? Él ha vivido muchos más años que yo en una situación mucho peor que la mía, pensando que no hay nada mejor que eso, que la vida no puede ser mejor que la que lleva en ese momento, triste en realidad, que Hugo piense en mi tierra como el mismísimo paraíso cuando yo me siento en el propio infierno, como si fuera un cementerio andante, como si los cuerpos de mi amado pueblo se acumularan uno a uno, segundo a segundo sobre mi espalda*, como el peso inexorable de la culpa y la impotencia de no evitar la guerra civil que en mi seno se desarrolla, una guerra invisible al mundo pero presente todo el tiempo para todos los venezolanos, y es que tener que cuidarte de la delincuencia extrema que se vive en la tierra del dorado no es agradable, no saber si mañana amanecerá tu hijo, esposo, hermano o padre secuestrado por la misma policía cuyo deber era cuidarte, o en el peor de los casos, asesinado y con media docena de tiros en el cuerpo por haber hecho lo que creía moralmente correcto, no es agradable y le eriza los nervios a cualquiera.  
Vuelvo mi vista hacia el circo frente a mí, todo sigue igual, Estados Unidos sigue siendo un idiota, Arthur sigue igual de gruñón, Francia igual de pervertido y Antonio igual de despistado, les va bien siendo así, cambiar sería una metida de pata; suena mi teléfono (¿quién demonios será?),y me doy cuenta de que es un mensaje del Radonski** aquel "Sobrevive a tu tarde de locos, por Barinas las cosas fueron bastante bien. C.R" él me hace dudar si el cambio es malo, he vivido 13 años en esta vida de perros, y realmente ya no encuentro una luz al final del túnel, pero como dice Mahoma "Si no vas a la montaña, la montaña viene a ti" y el metiche éste llegó a mi lado con una vela diciéndome que tomara su mano y le siguiera, que me llevaría a un lugar mejor. Creo en su palabra, así como creo en la del inútil de mi jefe. Todos trabajan diferente y dan los resultados de siempre, sabiendo eso, ¿para qué molestarse en hacer el menor esfuerzo en escoger? Oh si, así de pesimista me ponen la falta de una buena arepa en la mañana y de una bien fría en la noche con los panas***. Y son los panas, mi gente lo que despierta ese irracional instinto materno y me recuerda la importancia de intentar cambiar, y puede que sea una metida de pata y una bien honda, pero necesito nuevos aires, y una cerveza bien fría también, pero ese asuntillo se resuelve no mas llegue a casa.  
Desde su lugar Cuba observaba la cosa más interesante que había en ese escándalo al que llamaban reunión, miraba al rostro de la morenita que últimamente se la pasaba en su casa junto a su jefe****, y es que desde hacía bastante rato que tenía un semblante triste y tan apagado que varias veces pensó que se echaría a llorar de una, y que ahora mostraba una sonrisa bastante discreta, que mostraba esperanza y un deje de felicidad, y se alegró por ella, porque la felicidad de esa mujer era lo más importante en su vida. Porque él sabía que ella ya había encontrado su luz al final del túnel...

**-\o/-**

Felicito a quién llegó hasta aquí, ahora:

* Sabían que en Irán la cifra de muertes por la guerra que tienen ahora es de 11mil muerto mas o menos, en 14 meses? Ok, en Venezuela durante los 12 meses del año pasado alcanzamos los 16mil y pico de muertos, y nosotros "no" tenemos ninguna guerra. Dos meses menos y los superamos por 5mil muertos ._.

** Capriles Radonski es el candidato presidencial de la oposición que tenemos en este momento, el tipo es un súper pro...

*** una bien fria para quién no lo sepa, es como llamamos a una cerveza recién sacada del refri y los panas... son los panas, ya sabes your best friends!

**** Sabían que es imbec*l del Presidente está mandando desde Cuba desde hace como... errr, un año? Viene dos días como mucho y muy de vez en cuando y da declaraciones por twitter y por teléfono... ._.Uu


End file.
